Renesmee Kuran
by Emily Hart
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Renesmee Cullen. She's a half-vampire half-human hybrid. But what if she isn't what she thinks she is. What if she wasn't related to who she thinks. Kaname and Yuki Kuran come to her one day when her parents are out. She finds out that she is actually Yuki's twin sister the hard way. T-cuz of reason's.


**I had this idea for a while now, and when I looked for a story with that had both Renesmee and Zero in it, I couldn't find any. ANY! So I wrote my own. If there is any with Zero and Renesmee in English that I haven't been able to find with the filter, I am sorry, and please give me the title of the story.**

Chapter 1

My parents were away hunting when there was a knock on the door. I unwrapped myself from Jake's arms. I didn't know who was at the door, but I could tell right away that they two were vampires. I stood on my toes to look out the peephole.

There were two people. A boy and a girl. They both had dark brown hair, and red brown eyes. The boy was tall and wore a white suit with a red tie and black accents. The girl had really long hair that went past her waist. She wore a tan over coat with what looked to be a white short skirt. She wore black boots and a silver rod strapped her thigh.

"Nessie! Get away from the door!" Jacob said as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back.

"What why?" I asked as I looked up at him. He looked angry.

"Leave her alone Kaname!" He yelled. Kaname? Why did that sound familiar?

"You can't hide her from me forever, mutt!" A soothing voice claimed on the other side of the door. It was sorta muffled, but it too sounded familiar.

"Jake, what is going on?" He didn't answer me.

"Leave, run out the back do... on second thought, don't, they have someone out there waiting for you." He said as if I couldn't sense the third vampire. "Go to your room and lock the door."

"You thinks that's going to hold back a vampire?" I asked. He just shot me a scary look. I flinched before running to my room, throwing the lock shut behind me.

"Stay in there no matter what you hear, got it. I promised your parents I would protect you with my life." His voice was slightly muffled with the door between us.

"Yes Jake." I whispered knowing that he could still hear me.

"I know that she's in here somewhere, you dog. Now please don't make me beg, she is family after all." Kaname's voice was inside the house now. I didn't know what he meant by family.

I heard Jake's animalistic growl from here.

I wanted to help him. I knew how to fight.

"Just let me bring her home with me. She needs to. I know what kind of blood she has been drinking. Animal." It was like the word was like poison for him.

"You aren't touching her." Jake said cruelly. I didn't like how he sounded.

It scared me.

ME. A HALF VAMPIRE.

I backed away from the door, but it didn't help. Being half vampire made my hearing very good. I covered my ears but it still didn't help. I still heard Jacobs growls.

I heard the fighting. It sounded terrible. Every once in a while I would hear Jacob yelp. I hated being trapped while knowing that he was being hurt.

And just as suddenly as it started, it ended abruptly. I shook as I waited.

That's when the door splintered. I screamed. I screamed until my throat hurt. I jumped through my window. I took off running as fast as I could. I wasn't as fast as the rest of my family, but I was much faster than a normal human. I knew that these vampires would catch up quickly.

But I didn't care, I forced my legs to go faster. My legs burned, but I couldn't stop. I didn't even know what would happen if I did stop. I could sense vampires near me. I couldn't tell how many. The forest surrounding my house has had many vampires visit in the past, so I can't tell.

I ran for a little while later before what felt like a brick wall hit me.

A vampire.

He had white hair, lavender eyes and a tattoo on the left side of his neck. He was very handsome. I couldn't help but blush. But I quickly remembered my task at hand.

I thrust my knee up into his groin. He grunted but didn't get off of me. I managed to free one of my hands and punched him in the face. Blood oozed down his nose.

The blood smelled amazing. It smelled sweet, and intoxicating.

Wait. Blood? Why was a vampire bleeding?

The blow caused his to roll off of me. I got up and ran. I nearly tripped as I started running again, but I managed to get back on my feet.

I didn't make it far before I was tackled again. As we went down, it was a jumbled mess of arms and legs. I smelt the blood before his face came into focus.

"Enough, I am not going to hurt you." He said. His voice sounded familiar, like I should know it. I nearly stopped fighting him. But I quickly recovered and started squirming underneath him.

"Calm down, I won't hurt you." He said. I stopped fighting. A fragment of a memory surfaced.

 _I sat in the cold of the forest. I was about 5 years old. I was freezing. I didn't know how I got there._

 _I didn't even know my name._

 _A boy approached me. He had lavender eyes and white hair._

 _"Who are you?" I asked, frightened._

 _"It's OK, I won't hurt you."_

"Do I know you?" I asked. He was thrown off by this question.

"No." He answered. I wanted to sit up, but he still had me pinned down. But then I remember that I'm strong. But part of me refuses to move. My logical part screams to run, but my illogical, curious side out weighed it.

"Your eyes... they remind me of someone... " My voice faded. His jaw clenched.

Suddenly, he was thrown off me. A new face appeared in my way; a new body pinning me down.

Kaname.

"You don't need to be afraid." He sounded so formal. With his very small smile, I could see his fangs. They were different than my parents. All of my parents teeth were fangs, technically, even if they weren't sharp. But his, only the canine teeth were full-on fangs.

I felt a wave of fear roll through me, even with his reassuring words. His face came within inches of mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"This will only hurt for a little while." He whispered. I didn't know what his words meant.

His face moved away from mine, but not backing away, he moved towards my neck. I didn't know what was going on until it was too late. His fangs sank deep into my skin. I screamed.

This was painful. So very painful.

Memories came rushing to my mind. Kaname... Yuki... My real mother and father... My uncle... the house... The death of my father... my mother giving herself to get rid of Yuki's and my memories, turning Yuki fully human, but me only half.

Finally he pulled back. My blood ran down his face. He wipe his face clean. He bit his palm just to draw blood. It ran down his face. He gave me a look that I didn't like one bit.

I started shaking with fear.

Slowly, his face met mine. His lips brushed mine just once, but after a while met mine with a force.

I struggled.

I managed to wiggle my feet up to his stomach. I pushed up and knocked him off of me.

I wiped his blood from my face.

"What the hell Kaname!? Is this how you greet your sister after ten years?" The words flew out of my mouth before I had time to think about them. "Oh God... I really am your sister, aren't I?"

 **Well, It's finally done. You would not believe how long I have worked on this story. With all the other stories that I've been working on, I am surprised that I finished it at all. Enjoy, and as always, REVIEW!**


End file.
